Welcome to Deadman Wonderland
by MadMadamLynn
Summary: Before Woodpecker there was Buzzard. Young Bachiko Ronico faces a disturbing change of fate when she is sent to Deadman Wonderland for a Crime she did commit.
1. I'm Innocent

"The night sky is so black tonight," I say to myself as I walk home from my best friend's house. I yawn and stretch as I turn around the corner. Then head lights flash in front of me and I am blinded. "Ah," I yell and trip on the side walk. "Woah, easy little lady," a male voice appears as I am caught. I find a guy wearing a hockey mask grabs my arm and puts it behind my back. "Let me go," I growl and fight back. "Come on!" another male voice yells waving his hand beckoning the other guy toward the van. The guy grabs me up and carries me to the car. I scream and yell fighting back. I get thrown into the back of the van with a bunch of other guys. "Look at those legs," one voice says with a chuckle. "She should be fun," another says. I get pinned down and fondled with. I scream and beg as they continue. I see head lights come in every now and then as the mess with me. I crawl away and cut my ribcage on something. One of them grabs my leg and drags me back. I feel my blood run down the side of my ribs. I scream, "NO!" Suddenly I feel a gust of air surround me and the guys screaming in agonizing pain. The wind stops and I sit in complete darkness. I lay back and clinch my ribs in pain not knowing what just happened. As I lean my head back I feel something wet drop on my face. I reach in my pocket and find my phone. I open it to use the light I shine it and find the whole van covered in blood and limbs. I gasp dropping my phone and begin to shake. Then suddenly everything goes black.

I see light…what is it? I open my eyes to find myself looking at this odd man face. "Bachiko, you have awoken," the man speaks. He smiles widely and his eyes shut. I jump up scared holding my feet. "Who are you!? What do you want!?" I scream scared. He steps back, "My name is Tamaki I am your lawyer." "My lawyer?" I mumble confused. "Yes, it seems you are being accused of murdering 7 teenage boys," I says flat pushing up his glasses. I look at him like he is crazy, "Your kidding! They tried raping me! I had no weapon! How could I do that!" Tamaki puts his hand up, "We will talk later, rest for now." I lay back and can't help but cry.

I stand before the judge and jury nervously. "Does the defendant have anything to say?" the judge announces. "I am innocent your honor! I did not kill lose boys….no those beast! They deserved to die! They were trying to rape me!" I scream in agony. "So you admit to your crime?" the judge declares. I clinch my fist and hold back tears, "I did not kill them." "But, you were covered in their blood, holding your garden hatchet, and the only survivor," the judge yells at me. "Tell them the truth Bachiko," Tamaki says walking up to me. "What are you talking about," I stare at him with tears in my eyes. "Your honor my client, has admitted on video of her crime," Tamaki announces , "She offered sex to these young boys in exchange for money when they did not pay her she became furious and commited the crime she is being charged for." I fall to my knees lost and confused. I didn't kill them! "The prisoner shall be on death row and be established into Deadman Wonderland," the judge announces. I get jerked up by the guards and push forward. I look over at Tamaki and his wide smile gets even wider and his sneaky voice appears in my ears, "See you soon my darling." I get pushed forward and to a transfer truck. Why did this happy to me!? What did I do! I look down as I cry and clinch my fist. "Next stop Deadman Wonderland," the bus driver yells as he laughs hysterically. What's going to happen to me?

Hope you liked it! Please review! MadMadamLynn 3


	2. Welcome to Deadman Wonderland!

I look up to see the hell I am being put into. Deadman Wonderland?

"Alright Kitties, this place is not a playground," Makina a tall big busted woman. She has such a serious look on her face. "Do you understand?" she says staring dead at me. My heart skips up beat from fear. She walks up to me, "So you are the new girl I was told about hmph you look like just a sweet innocent schoolgirl...to bad thats not the case." "I didn't kill them," I mummble. Makina stops in her tracks and looks back giving me this mean glare. "Follow me to your rooms," she declares walking on. As we walk I try to pull at the neckbrace they placed on me. "I wouldn't do that," a childish girl voice appears. I spin around to look, "Whose there?" "You," it replies. I look up to find a pale white haired girl hanging from the roof. I stumble backwards, "Who are you." She lets go and lands on her feet with a gentle smile. "Shiro, who are you?" she says so kindly. "Bachi," I reply with a little relief. "What is this place?" I ask somewhat scared. "This place?" she ask confused, "this is my home." My eyes widen in shock. What could she have done to get into this place? I look down as my head hurts. "Hey! Come on," Makina yells at me. I look back for Shiro but she is gone. I sigh and walk on.

"Oh, there is my Bachiko," Tamaki says with a smile walking up to Makina and I. "What do you want Tamaki?" Makina ask plainly. "I will take our Bachiko here to her cell," Tamaki informs Makina starting dead at me. Shivers run down my spine. "Why? I can do it myself," Makina says clearly. "Don't ask questions Makina, Just follow orders," Tamaki says like a threat. Makina rolls her eyes and walks away angry. "Come on my little Buzzard," Tamaki says with a wider grin than usual. Buzzard? What does he mean by that? I follow him lost and confused. We end up in G-Block? "Welcome to G-Block," Tamaki says with a giggle. "A new girl?" a girl with long piggy tails walks up. "Oh, Minatsuki will you take her to the vacant room," Tamaki ask and kinda demands. "What ever," Minatsuki replies. I follow her to the vacant room at the end, "Here ya go I would rest up if I were you for your match in carnival corpse." "Carnival Corpse?" I mumble confused as I walk my empty room. "Ya, that put us deadmen in a cage and make us fight till one passes out or dies," Minatsuki says honestly. "Why? Do something so cruel?" I whimper in shame. "That's just how wonderland works," Minatsuki replies and ask, "What's your real name Buzzard?" "Bachiko," I reply holding my hand out to Minatsuki. "Welcome to wonderland," Minatsuki shakes it and leaves.

As I lay in bed staring at the roof I think back of me with my family. It brings tears to my eyes as it pains me that they let me go to a place like this. "I don't want to die in here," I mumble. "Die? You won't die Shiro won't let it," Shiro appears between my legs. "AH! Shiro!" I jump up in shock. "Where did you come from," I ask in shock. "Your door was open," Shiro replies smiling sitting on my bed. "Oh," I sigh and sit on the ground. "Do you have sweets?" Shiro ask with a giggly tone. "No," I groan. Shiro pouts and stands up walking over to me. She picks me up off my feet and stands me up. "Cheer up Bachi! It will be okay! Shiro knows!" Shiro says cheerfully. "Thanks Shiro, for trying but I will be dead in the next hour," I sigh walking over to my bed and falling on it. "Nope!" Shiro shakes her head childishly. My door opens and I look to find Tamaki, "Come on my little Buzzard time for you to shine." I sit up and realize Shiro is gone. I sigh stand up and walk with Tamaki to a room full of medical equipment. "Rei, will you check my Bachiko here and make sure she is good and healthy for her fight," Tamaki says cheerfully. "With pleasure," Rei the short brown haired woman.

After running test on me Rei announces, "She is healthy really healthy but she deserves an outfit that suits her you know Tamaki?" Tamaki nods and leaves. I get taken to another room and told to wait. Tamaki comes in and hands me a black and pink lolita dress. "Put this on," Tamaki demands. I shameful change in front of him as he stares at me. As I arrange it on me I realize it shows my naked sides. "What is this?" I ask nervously. "No time for questions your match is up!" Tamaki shoves me to the cage. I stand there scared and nervously. What is going to happen to me!? "Alright! Here is the match we have been waiting for! Buzzard!" a voice announces a spotlight hits me, "VS! CROW!"

This doesn't sound to good for Sweet Innocent Bachiko! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
